


Postcards from Mars

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Liz’s parents die and a relative she’d never known she had comes to help her cope, not to mention help solve some of the pod squads issues with the government. Spoilers: Au after TEOTW, S2 of TorchwoodMain Pairings: Liz/Michael, Jack/Ianto,Mentioned in passing: Gwen/Reese, Amy/Valenti, Kyle/Ava, Max/Tess, Alex/Maria





	1. Chapter 1

Liz walked silently across the room, everywhere she looked mourners were draped in black and whispering behind their hands. She could hear them, with their not so quite voices and nosy facsimile of concern. 

_‘She’s all alone now, where will she go?’_

_‘Poor Liz, its hard being an orphan.’_

_‘Jeff left a will, but what’s to become of her.’_

_‘Does she have any family left?’_

_‘What about the Evans’ they said they would take her, but didn’t she break up with their son?’_

She quietly slipped into her bedroom and out onto the balcony. Dusk was settling across the sky, the air was cooling and fall was creeping in. School should have been foremost in her mind. Her junior year, with all its importance was swept away. Rain slicked roads had stolen everything she knew, and left nothing but chaos in their wake.

Maria and Alex were in Europe for the summer touring, Billy had come through with the promised contacts which had led to the recording contract. Maria had finally been able to shake the Alien madness and Roswell in one fell swoop, gleefully rescuing Alex as she did. Sadly it also meant they were nowhere to been seen when Liz needed them most. 

Loneliness washed over her, its ebb and flow already a familure, albeit unwelcome friend. Liz wrapped her hands around her stomach, shivering against the cold. She wouldn’t cry, not with all these strangers in her house she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

“Liz?” His voice startled her. “Liz, is there…” But then again it was the first time he’d talked to her in months, her ruse with Kyle succeeding so perfectly that Max had gone running into Tess’ willing arms.

“No Max, there isn’t.” She refused to be that weak.

“Look, I know that…” He voice broke off and she heard him struggling for something to say. “Tess...” He stopped again, she almost felt sorry for him. “We are worried about you and if you need us, well…”

She turned and stared at him, his face awash with kindness and concern. There wasn’t a hint of the anger and revulsion he’d been wearing around him like a battle scar these last few weeks. “Tell Tess, thank you.” She smiled grimly. 

He stepped forward, “Liz, please…let us help.” It was too much, she didn’t want to break in front of him, she didn’t want to need him because she had no one else.

“No, Max, just…go, I want to be alone. Please.” She turned away again because it was easier than looking at him. It wasn’t that she even loved him anymore. When he thought she’d slept with Kyle he turned from her with such a vicious vengeance it had shatter whatever illusion of loved she’d ever felt, but she was so alone. Liz bit her lips to keep from calling him back as he left. 

The world pulsed around her, beating in a rhythm that was no longer her own. Liz stumbled to the wall, grabbed it for support but still ended up on the floor. Tears she couldn’t contain any longer flowed freely down her face, dripping on to her hands and clothes. She pressed her fist to her mouth to keep from sobbing aloud when hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her close. 

“Shhh, Liz, shhh.” 

Michael. 

He ran his hands over her back and down her hair, petting and soothing in a way she hadn’t thought he was capable of. 

“You’re not alone.” Michael, the last person she’d expect to offer her comfort in her grief. “We’ll figure this out.” He shoved a hankie into her hand, then pulled her into her room. 

“Amy said you could stay here tonight if someone stayed with you, so I offered.” Liz sat on the bed numbly watching him pull her pajamas from the top drawer of her dresser, and then head into her bathroom. “So you’re going to take a bath, and get comfortable while we kick everyone else out.”

“We?” Confusion warred with the warmth and anguish. Why was he here, and being so nice? They hadn’t talked since Maria had dumped him on her way out of town. They weren’t really friends, but then again he knew all about being alone. 

“Yeah, me, Amy, Valenti, Kyle. We.” His voice was being drowned out by the sound of running water. She stood slowly, and followed him to the bathroom. She watched him add bath salts to the water and adjust the temperature before clearing her throat. He looked at her, his face set firmly. “Max may be easy to toss out but…”

“Thank you.” Liz interrupted his rant with the heartfelt words. 

He ducked his head, shrugged and stood to leave the room. “You didn’t eat today at all have you?” Liz nodded her assent head. “Figures.” Then he left as quickly as he had arrived. 

 

The hub was quiet, well as quiet as it could be with all the computers running and Myfanwy the Pterandon squawking her displeasure for all and sundry to hear. Basically it was a typical night after adverting the end of the world, or atleast in his experience it was anyways. 

Today had been Tosh’s turn to feed Myfanwy. Jack sighed then wandered over to the freezer, pulled out a chunk of meat, doused it with enzyme and threw it to their rather unusual pet. Myfanwy caught it mid swoop and tossed it back with a single toss of her head. She screeched loudly one last time before settling on her perch. “You’re welcome!” 

Ghost, old and new, lingered in the hub tonight. If he glanced toward the exam room Jack knew he would see Owen puttering with this or that and Tosh sitting at her computer pretending to work while staring at Owen. The newest ghosts were always the strongest in his opinion, or maybe he felt their loss more keenly than he had others over the years. 

Attempting to shake off his maudlin fugue Jack glanced toward his room and saw Ianto still slumbering awkwardly on his camp bed. It had been a long day and the other man was still injured, not to mention completely knackered. Soon he would have to address the feelings the other man invoked in him, especially after the up close and personal reminder that Ianto could be snatched from him at any moment. Death stalked his lovers one and all, Ianto for all his being special was no different. But that was for another night. 

Tonight something else was bothering him, Jack couldn’t quite put his finger on the offness he felt but he knew something was wrong, other than half of Cardiff being in ruins still. 

Once in his office Jack poured himself a sniffer of top self scotch than sat down and sipped it slowly. He turned on his computer and glanced through his many messages. Some were days old, him only receiving them now that services were being restored to the city. Most were nothing, others he would open later. Jack tapped his fingers on his desk, frowned, then opened his voice mail. Maybe he would find something there. 

Jack scrolled through the forty or so messages before coming to a number he didn’t recognize. “Huh, that looks American.” He murmured to himself as he started to listen. 

_“Hello, this is Sheriff Valenti of Roswell, New Mexico, in America. I hope this is the right number, I am calling for Captain Jack Harkness. His name and number were left in the will of Jeffery Parker. He and his wife were killed in a car accident Thursday evening leaving their daughter Elizabeth an orphan. The instructions in the will were to inform you and ask that you call the executor of his will, which would be me. The will contains his instructions and provisions for Elizabeth and a request that you come to take custody of her until her eighteenth birthday. Please call me as soon as possible.”_

“Damn.” Jack sighed. His son was dead and he’d never even met him. Not that he blamed Claudia, he’d been a mess while they were together. Besides she had plans that didn’t include him or all the aliens he dealt with. In fact, she run back to American as soon as she’d found out she was expecting stating she wanted her son to have a normal life and never looked back. Jack smiled; she’d been a hell of a woman and damn if he didn’t still miss her. So he had a Granddaughter, not to mention Jeffry knew about him and wanted him to look after her. That was quite the puzzle. Cardiff was a mess, he was down two team members and how the hell was he supposed to look after a…Jack turned his computer back on and did a search for Jeffery’s obituary…a seventeen year old girl. 

“Jack?” Ianto’s voice startled him. “What’s the matter?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” Jack looked at his lover, he was rumpled, his shirt buttoned wrong and his face was flushed from sleep. Ianto sighed and walked toward him, sitting on the corner of his desk.

“Try me.”

“Remember how I told you I was a father once?” Jack started gamely, “While it turns out I am a grandfather too and I now have custody of said grandchild.” 

“Huh,” Ianto snagged Jack’s sniffer of scotch and downed it. 

Jack reached for the decanter and another glass. “My thoughts exactly.”


	2. Chapter 2

Liz picked at the omelet Michael had place in front of her before going downstairs to work on the inventory. The Crashdown was to be either closed or put under new management as per her new and, as of yet still, absent guardian’s whim. It was, however, not to be sold according to what Jim had told her. This was always going to be her home, no matter what. 

It was Monday. Four days. It had only been four days but it felt like it had been months. Liz sighed and took a bite, knowing that if she hadn’t finished most of her plate by the time either Amy or Michael came to check they would lecture her, again. 

Michael was staying on the couch, and Amy was over most of everyday. Jim was over almost as much, he was trying to handle the will while tracking down her elusive new guardian, a man she’d never even heard of. Not to mention fending off calls from Max. His new role as concerned friend was already wearing thin. 

“Liz?” There was a soft tap at the door before it opened. 

“Hello Tess.” Just what she needed. 

The blonde had the cheerful but concerned look on her face that every person Liz had seen since the accident wore. It grated on her already too thin nerves. 

“Do you want some company?” Her voice sounded so hopeful and to be honest Tess had been quietly campaigning for them to become true friends since she’d started, and successfully, helped her win Max. 

Liz smiled as best she could, right now she didn’t think she could stand the disappointment she’d see on Tess’ face if she told her no. She nodded her assent and watched the other girl’s face light up as she sat down cross from her. 

“I told Max to stop bothering you, that if you wanted to talk to us – him, you would.” Tess started out quickly. “I didn’t realize he was calling so much until Michael yelled at him.” There was no jealously in her voice, just embarrassment and concern. “He - we are worried – and for Max that means smothering…” Tess stopped, her face turning pink as it dawned on her who she was saying that to. 

For the first time since the accident Liz wanted to laugh just a little. “It’s alright.” She pushed her mostly empty plate aside. 

“Liz, I…” Tess took a deep breath, “I know Nasadeo wasn’t my father but he raised me. He was all I ever had, aside from the stories and memories I’d recovered. Losing him was…” Tess stopped and looked toward the kitchen sink as if it held all the secrets of the world. “I know we aren’t friends but I would like to be.” Tess looked back at her; there was no pity – just honesty. 

“I think I’d like that.” Liz swallowed hard as Tess reached out and squeezed the hands she’d had resting on the table. 

 

Jack hung up the phone, and looked around the hub. He and Ianto were on indefinite leave – with the understand that should there be a major invasion they’d return as quickly as possible. Martha was coming to help Gwen run Torchwood in his absence, she was bringing her doctor fiancé and between the three of them they would find then vet a fourth member. 

He didn’t know what was coming, he couldn’t but he knew that Torchwood was his home and he would be back – maybe not right away but he couldn’t stay away. Cardiff is where everything changes – where he needs to be to bridge the gap. He felt Ianto step close, close enough that his body heat seeped though his great coat. 

“We won’t forget the way home, we won’t forget them.” Ianto always knew what he was thinking; he always seemed to know just what to say these days. “Besides, Elizabeth needs us more than Cardiff does right now.” 

Jack swallowed hard. “Were you able to get a hold of the Sheriff?” He thinks about the lies he will have to tell her, how he will help her get past this grief only to abandon her again. He wonders if the chance to know her will be worth all the pain it will cause them both. 

“He’s sending a car to meet us at the air field.” Jack had pulled some strings and they had a private jet flying them to the field just outside of Roswell. 

He turned to look at his lover. “You know Roswell supposedly has aliens.” He smiles sardonically as he says it.

“Well then we should feel right at home.” Ianto picks up his computer bag and walks toward the exit. Jack looks up at Myfanwy, Tosh’s station and then Owen’s. He whispers a quiet goodbye to their ghosts and leaves them behind just like everything else he has in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz hears whispering again, this time it isn’t about her parents or how sad a figure she cuts. it is about Jack Harkness, her guardian, who is apparently on his way. 

“What do you mean you can’t find anything on him?” Amy sounded furious. She’d been a vibrating, terror educing bastion of peace and strength though all this. She looked quelled, conversations Liz didn’t, shouldn’t hear – mobilized people into helping, she had become Godzilla mom. Liz loved her for it, for letting her stay in her own room instead of making her sleep in Maria’s. She was tiny, fierce and anyone who knew her could see she’d imparted that same strength in her daughter. 

“I’m saying my F.B.I. guy can’t find anything on him other than he works for the British Government.” Liz peeked around the corner. Jim’s hat was in his hand, while he dragged his free on through his hair. They looked tired. Tired in a way they refused to let her see. 

“So he’s what, 007?” Amy shook her head and threw her hands up. “How could Jeff have left Liz in the hands of a stranger? She should be with me, Jim. She should be in my house, with family.” 

Jim pulled Amy close, hugged her and kissed her hair. “Jeff had to of known what he was doing. He knew how much you –we all love Liz. This guy has to be okay.” 

“He better be. I know where you keep your gun at night.” Amy muttered as she hugged him back. “He’d better not take her away too.” Liz walked back upstairs as she heard Amy start to cry. 

She’d never thought about being made to leave Roswell but as she walked through the empty apartment it was all the only thought in her mind. She looked around at the pictures of her parents, of her Grandma Claudia, of her as a baby – the blanket her mother tried to crochet was on the back of the couch, her father’s reading glasses were on the book he’d been reading, a blouse her mother wanted to sew was sitting her basket and Liz wanted nothing more than to escape. 

Walking quickly to her room Liz grabbed her sweater, shoes and climbed out onto the balcony. She thought about where she wanted to go, where she could go and knew there were few places where she wouldn’t be found quickly. 

Liz bent over, tied her sneakers and climbed down the fire escape before darting off into the late afternoon. 

 

Jack watched Ianto sleep; he was curled on his side – the couch almost too short for his frame. They’d be in Roswell soon, and he was still trying to think of how to explain why Jeff made him Elizabeth’s guardian. 

He kept going over the situation in his mind, how he was going to explain Ianto – not that he even knew how to explain him. One minute after telling him the whole story and in the next, Ianto had been on the phone arranging things. Their mail being forwarded, subletting his flat – he’d never even asked, he never would have asked but apparently Ianto wasn’t prepared to be left behind. 

Quietly stubborn, Ianto hid his true strengths under that mild tea boy persona. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever have the chance to know the other man as well as he wanted to. Not to mention Jack could think of very few people able to out maneuver him – The Doctor being one of them. 

He’d come back for his team, he’d come back from hell for them only to watch Tosh and Owen die. They’d been his family in a way none of his other teams had been. He loved them – and Ianto…there was something about him that pulled and tugged at things that only Rose and The Doctor had touched. 

Thinking of them brought back the bitter, bitter longing that he stamped down relentlessly over and over. He looked at Ianto, whose hand was tucked under his chin and the feeling abated. He needed to figure out what they were. 

“Sir, we’ll be landing in twenty minutes.” The pilot called back. “You’ll need to put your seatbelts on now.”

He leaned over and shook Ianto awake. In Roswell, he wouldn’t have anything but time.


	4. Chapter 4

I am taking liberties with the government and whatever else strikes my fancy. AU is very AU at times. LOL I have no idea how someone like Jack coming to the US would be handled nor how large a plane the airfield in Roswell can handle (is there eve an air field?). So forgive my inaccuracies I am just happy that my muse loves me atm. 

Also Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback - I was sure Darkmoon would be the only one leaving any.

Chapter 4

Liz climbed out of her Mother’s car. It hadn’t been driven in so long it had needed gas, air in the tires and smelled dusty. She couldn’t remember the last time her mother had driven it, maybe last month when dad’s car had gone into have a belt replaced. She looked around the desert and at the mountain; it had been months since she’d been here.

Funny how when she wanted to escape the one place she thought of was here, she walked to the base and started the slow climb. It was harder in the near dark than it had been during the day, but she was just as emotional today as she was then. The reasons were different, although both had been life changing.

Her foot slipped on some loose rocks, she felt the world give way - the sinking panic of falling when she smashed to her hands and knees. The rocks cut through her jeans, and her palms burned. She could feel the warm, wet heat of blood seeping through her jeans. 

Leaning back she brushed her hair off her face, and looked at her palms. She winced as she closed them, and then opened them. Nothing to terrible she thought as she looked at the path and realized she was millimeters from the edge. She scrambled backwards, her knees protesting and a blood trail everywhere he hands touch. 

Liz sighed when her back hit the mountain wall. She looked over and saw the ‘door’ that Max had opened the last time she was here. She used the rocks to pull herself up, her blood staining the rocks and stepped closer to the symbols. 

Ava had said she was different, changed and she wondered exactly how much – or if it was enough to get inside. Her hand hovered over the print imbedded in the mountainside for a moment, indecision and determination warred inside her. Liz closed her eyes, fit her hand over the ‘key’ and waited – just as she thought it wouldn’t open it did. 

Apparently Ava was right - she was now alien enough to open the birthing chamber and granolith. 

 

Jack shrugged on his jacket, adjusted the collar and sighed. He missed the weight of his Webley, but it was safely packed away in his luggage – that had been examined and x-rayed twice before they’d boarded the jet. The fact that they had to have Presidential approval, after all Torchwood had a reputation, in its self had been interesting. 

He started down the stairs and paused momentarily when he saw the Black SUV with tinted windows sitting next to the Sheriff’s. He continued down and just as he stepped on the pavement two men in black trench coats, dark sunglasses and ear buds climbed out of the vehicle. 

He looked at Ianto and murmured, “American’s aren’t terrible subtle are they?” 

“Says the man in the vintage greatcoat.” Ianto’s dry tone and bland expression had him fighting back a laugh. 

“Captain Jack Harkness?” Tall, dark and obviously with the government guy number one asked. 

Jack smiled the smile that toppled kickers and briefs across the galaxy, “That would be me.” He winked outrageously, “You boys need something?”

Tall, dark and obviously with the government guy number two coughed. “We need your passports…sir.” 

He sighed, “Really? Just my passport?” He watched tall, dark and obviously with the government guy number two blush.

“Jack quit scaring the government officials and give them your passport.” Ianto poked him in the back, reached into his pocket…

“A little to the left if you please.” Jack said in a mock whisper causing both tall, dark and obviously with the government guys to look away.

“Behave, now, you promised.” Ianto pulled his passport out and handed it, along with his, over to tall, dark and obviously with the government guy number two.

“Sirs, if you would step over here please.” Tall, dark and obviously with the government guy number one asked and gestured to their vehicle. As they did the backdoor opened and out stepped an older gentlemen of medium height, Jack didn’t recognize him but that didn’t mean anything. 

“Captain, Mr. Jones,” The man nodded his greeting and offered them each his hand. “Person, will give you my card and I just wanted to personally let you know if there is anything you need – anything all too just give me a call and we will handle it.” As he spoke tall, dark and obviously with the government guy number two, Person, handed them a small white card and their passports. 

Jack looked on the card and there was no name, just a phone number. He suddenly felt very at home. “Thank you.” 

The gentlemen slid back into the SUV and before he closed the door he paused. “Captain?” Jack stepped around the door. “I’ve read your dossier. You’ve done some pretty amazing things, but what you’re doing for Ms. Parker, that’s the mark of a true Hero.” Jack swallowed hard, nodded and stepped back. He felt Ianto’s hand on his shoulder guiding him toward the Sherriff who had been silently watching everything. 

The SUV drove off and Jack looked around. “Sheriff?” He offered him his hand and smiled. “I’m Captain Jack Harkness, and this is my partner Ianto Jones.”

“Jim Valenti, good to meet you both although it would be nice to do it under better circumstances.” Jim took his hat off, “You’ve arrived just in time. Liz is missing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Liz limped into the chamber; her jeans streaked with blood from the knee down and slumped next to the birthing pods. She was exhausted, starving and covered with blood. There was a soft humming coming from the granolith chamber, she didn’t remember the sound from last time but as she settled back against the wall it lulled her to sleep. 

She dreamed of a world like her own – its hills and skies lush with color, tall buildings towering over a river and a war destroying it all. The dream dragged her down, deeper and deeper until she was following a tall woman with curly hair through the halls of a building she didn’t recognize. 

The woman brushed tears off her face as she moved quicker, an explosion rocked the building and they both reached out to steady themselves on the wall. Liz could hear yelling and gunfire outside and she wondered where she was and what was going on.

A door opened, and the woman quickly rushed through. Liz darted in behind her just as it was closing and she stumbled at the scene before her. 

Blood, bodies and the granolith. Two males and two females. Liz watched two men strip the males, and two women do the same for the females, while the woman she followed in sobbed. 

“My lady, you shouldn’t be here.” A tiny man slipped alongside the woman she followed, “we’ll prepare your children and…”

“My son and daughter shouldn’t be part of this. I don’t care what the King ordered. It is sacrilege.” The woman had gone from grief stricken to furious. Liz walked over to the bodies, they looked familiar. 

“King Zan wants his bride with him when they are reborn, I am sorry my lady.” The tiny man practically cowered under the weight of the woman’s anger. 

“Lady Rathard, please you must understand…” Liz heard the name Rathard and looked over to the bodies again. 

Rath, Ava, Vilandra and Zan. 

Lady Rathard.

Rath was the family name. Liz turned and looked at Lady Rathard, she had said my children. Rath and Ava. 

She looked at the bodies again; stepped over to Rath’s and reached out…

“Liz, wake up. Liz?” 

“Michael?” She looked around; trying to shake of the dregs of her dream but the birthing room was still overlaid with the granolith chamber from her dream. Michael was crouched down beside her, yet his former body was still lifeless and stretched out on the table behind him. 

“Jesus, Liz, you're bleeding.” He grabbed her arm and tried to help her to her feet but she shook off his hands. “Liz?” His hand was on her shoulder now, and she could feel it but it seemed so far away. The granolith was pulsing and throbbing behind the birthing chamber and she could still hear Michael’s mother screaming as he picked her up and carried her outside. 

 

Jack paced back and forth across the dining area of his son’s restaurant. Any other time the over blown alien theme would have had him in stitches, but not this time. Not when the granddaughter he had yet to meet was missing. He could see Ianto puttering around in the industrial kitchen, making tea and sandwiches while the sheriff continued calling around. 

The front door burst open, and Jack could feel it as the boy stepped in. Alien. “Sheriff.”

“Max, I told you there was nothing you could do.” The Sheriff, call me Jim, frowned at the young man. 

“I can’t just sit around waiting.” Max stepped into Jim’s personal space. His tone was that of a demand, not concern. Jack stepped back and watched the dynamics between the two of them, it was odd. 

“I understand that but until we know more you should be at home with Tess and your family.” 

Max frowned again and then noticed him. He visibly deflated, stepped back from Jim and seemed to everyone present nothing more than a concerned teenager. Jack glanced toward Ianto and saw he was watching the display with the same amount of interest. 

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the Alien boy. “You must be one of Elizabeth’s friends.” 

“I’ve know Liz for years.” Max retorted, Jack could feel the curiosity and hesitancy rolling off the boy in waves.

He pulled a hand from his pocket, offered it to the boy. “Captain Jack Harkness, Liz’s guardian.” He watched the boy go pale at the mention of his title. He was hiding. Interesting. 

“Max Evans.” The boy’s handshake was firm, but Jack could feel his hand shaking. He let go, when Jim clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Max, go home. I’ll call you as soon as we hear anything.” Max nodded and quickly left. He heard Ianto setting their tea down on the counter and turned to sit. He hated this inaction, not knowing the area or who was involved with what. Especially now that he knew their really were aliens in Roswell. 

Jim leaned against the counter, Jack could feel him staring. “So I take it you’re somebody important back in England?” 

Jack weighed his choice of words carefully, there was more going on here and he wanted in. “I’ve done a few people some favors.” 

“That was a government plate on the SUV at the airfield.”

“Yes, Sheriff, it was.” 

He took the tea Ianto handed him, sipped it and smiled. Perfection as always. He reached out, took Ianto by the wrist and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Ianto smiled softly, “Want me to go unpack our bags then?” 

“One of us should get some rest and call Gwen.” He could feel Jim staring at them again, trying to gauge them, their relationship and who they really were. “I take it I am nominated then?” 

Jack nodded, “I need to be here when they find Elizabeth.” He was unaccustomed the guilt he felt and couldn’t help but wonder if they’d made it here sooner would she still have ran. 

“It couldn’t be helped.” 

“Quit reading my mind.” 

“Only if you quit beating yourself up over this, it couldn’t be helped.” 

“Go get some sleep.” Jack leaned up, kissed him again and shushed him off. He watched Ianto walk through the door to the apartment and was glad he won that fight. Ianto was still hurting, even though he was covering it well. He took another drink of his tea and waited for Jim to speak.

“So when you said partners, you meant partners?” Jim’s tone wasn’t outraged, or even offended. Jack laughed. 

“Both.” 

Jim took off his hat and sat down heavily. “Right.” 

“Is that going to be an issue?” 

“Huh, oh no. Just not that common in this town.” Jim looked at him, his expression hard. “I’m more concerned about what you don’t know about Liz, or her friends.” 

Jack nodded, so this was where he had to explain who he was. Great. He loved playing twenty questions when all the answers were classified.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence. The door to the birthing chamber closed and everything went quiet. Liz could feel Michael’s breath against her cheek, and the steady rise and fall of his chest but the screaming was gone. She sighed and closed her eyes against the blinding headache left in its wake. 

The images, the palace – Michael and Tess’ mother – were a firestorm in her mind. She couldn’t understand how, or even why, she’d dreamed those things and right now she didn’t even care. She was tired, sore and it felt like she hadn’t had a drink of water in months. 

“Liz,” Michael shifted her weight as he spoke, “I hate to admit this but – I – ah, don’t think I can carry you down the mountain.” He shifted her weight again, “Do you think you can walk now?”

“Yeah, I…” Liz shook her head, “I don’t know what happened back there.” She winced as he set her down. Her knees burned and her legs were stiff. “What time is it?”

Michael looked at his wrist, laughed and looked at her. “Liz, I’m perpetually late and when have you ever seen me wear a watch?” 

Liz laughed, “Good point.” She leaned against him, the cool desert air surrounding them and the star bright sky stretched out above them, and for the first time in days she felt normal. 

They made their way down the mountain slowly, Michael guiding her, holding her arm and being careful to avoid her damaged hands. Michael stopped at the bottom and looked out toward her mother’s car and his bike. 

“I’ll drive you home.” He held his hands out for the keys, then turned toward her. “What the hell Liz?” He paced a short distance and she knew this was coming, he was too calm before. “You disappeared, everyone is worried and …” he stops and takes a deep breath, “How in the hell did I know where you were?” He stops, his anger dissipating as suddenly as it appeared. “How did you get in there?”

“I just needed to get away.” Liz walked toward the car.

“You needed to get away.” His voice is steeped in disbelief. “That’s great, Liz, but Amy was in tears when I left, Jim was calling everyone and your guardian’s plane arrived.” He walked toward her, his anger seeping from his body like a fist. It slammed into her, through her and she sagged against the car. 

He stared at her, his expression unreadable. “I was worried.” He stepped closer, she could feel the heat of his body seeping into her, warming her and making her very aware of how close he was. 

She wanted to yell back; she wanted to scream that she felt like she was suffocating under all the attention and that her mind was still jumbled from what she’d seen and the questions she had. She wanted to but she didn’t. She stamped it down, locked it away and put her hands on his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Michael nodded, “I’m not the only person you’ll have to apologize too.” He was pushing, and his hands were on her face and instead of looking at her eyes he was staring at her lips. She could feel his heartbeat, and then his lips were soft against hers…barely moving, just there and then gone.  
He jumped back, cursed. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Before she could say anything, before she could even react he was on his bike and gone. 

 

“Jeff was my half-brother.” He decided to make Jim’s life easy and told him the lie he’d practiced on the plane. “We shared a Father.” He’d done his research; Peter had been in England briefly. “I never met him, he was back in the states before my mother knew she was expecting. I wrote him a few letters, then a few more to Jeff over the years.” Jack sipped his tea, “I’d never had the chance to meet either, much to my regret.” 

Jim leaned forward and rested his arms on the counter. “Brothers. Huh.” 

“I had no idea he would name me Liz’s guardian. Hell the last time I had a letter from him he and Nancy were just about to wed.” Jack knew a good lie was based in fact so he weaved his carefully. He looked younger than Jeff, but that could be easily explained away. “I was shocked to receive your call.” 

“I gather there was some problem that made you unreachable?” Jim was giving him an odd look. 

“Power plant exploded taking down the grid for a few days.” Jack tried to keep it nonchalant. “Ianto was injured and we lost a few friends.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jim seemed appeased. “Must have been hard getting my call on the tail of that.” He checked his watch, frowned and made sure his cell was on.

“Max seemed like he really wanted to help find Liz. What’s the story there?” Catch a person off guard, ask an unexpected question…it was just like an interrogation. 

“Liz and Max used to date. End of story.” Jim was terse and giving him the evil eye again. So he knew something. Interesting. 

“Huh. He seems to still care about her.” Jack took another drink of his almost cold tea.

“He’s dating my ward, Tess, now.” Jim looked out the window. “It’s complicated.”

Jack nodded, “Isn’t it always.”


	7. Chapter 7

Liz drove through town in silence. Her mind raced with everything she’d seen in the birthing chamber and over what had happened with Michael. Her fingers tapped against the wheel, she didn’t want to go home yet but…she yanked the wheel around, did a neat u-turn and headed over to talk to Tess. 

She wasn’t Liz’s first choice, or even the second but there was no way she was going to talk to Isabel, and as far as Maria was concerned Roswell didn’t exist. She knew she should call Jim, she should call Amy – that would be the responsible thing to do. Right now though, she didn’t feel like being responsible, she wanted answers and she wanted to make the ache behind her eyes go away. She wanted the echo of Lady Rathard’s voice to leave her alone and she wanted to shake Michael for running away before she could figure out if she wanted to kiss him back or not. 

She pulled into the sheriff’s driveway; the lights in the house were all on. Liz parked the car, looked around and saw it was the only house on the block with lights still on. She still didn’t know what time it was but it had to be late. 

Kyle opened the door, the phone in his hand and a worried expression on his face. “Liz. Don’t you ever…” he stopped talking, met her halfway to the door and hugged her. He leaned back, looked her in the eyes “If you ever do that again I will go postal on you. Got it?” 

“I won’t I promise.” Liz looked up and saw Tess hovering in the door. “I need to talk to Tess,” she whispered against Kyle’s ear. 

He stepped back, “Fine, but I am calling dad and letting him know you’re here.” He had on his stern face and Liz stifled a giggle. 

Tess stepped back as they walked to the door, she looked as if she didn’t know what to say. Liz could almost hear the wheels turning in the blonde’s head. She thought Liz had lost it, and right now Liz felt like agreeing with her. 

“Are you alright?” Tess winced as she said it, and then started chewing on her lips. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Liz sat down and looked at Kyle. He turned and left the room. “I was at the birthing chamber.” Tess’ sat up, her mouth poised to ask a question but Liz continued, “I opened the door, fell asleep inside the room and had a – not a vision, but I saw something.”

“How… how did you open the door? Tess sat down next to her.

“Ava said Max changed me when he healed me.” Liz stared at her hands; her palms had healed on the trip here. She hadn’t even noticed until now. “Tess, is Michael your brother?”

She heard Tess and felt her shrink away from her a bit. “How…yes.” Tess reached out and grabbed her hand. “Why is there blood on your wrists and hands but no scratches?”

Liz shrugged. “I healed myself.”

“You healed yourself? Liz, I can’t even do that. Only the King and his direct line can do that.” Liz turned toward Tess.

“I saw your’s and Michael’s mother. Lady Rathard.”

Tess shook her head, “Liz, I don’t know what’s going on but this isn’t good, and I don’t know maybe if we could translate the book?”

“Would Ava know?” 

“My Dupe? Maybe.” Tess was worrying her bottom lips with her teeth again, “She is more alien. She might have recovered more memories.”

“I should call her than,” Liz took Tess’ hand, “You should tell Michael. He’d want to know.”

“You’re not going to tell him?” Liz shook her head as Tess asked.

“It’s not my secret. But you can’t tell Max about this.” She gripped Tess’ hand tightly. “Not till after we talk to Ava, alright?”

“Liz…”  
“Tess, please.” Tess just nodded.

“Is it safe?” Kyle called from the hall, “I have to piss and your secret pow-wow is killing my bladder.”

Liz and Tess looked at each other and laughed. “Yes Kyle it’s safe.”

 

Jack watched Jim as he walked toward the door and answered his mobile. He knew it was news about Liz the second Jim’s shoulder’s relaxed. He drank down his tea, walked the cup into the kitchen, rinsed it out and grabbed his greatcoat. He shrugged it on as Jim hung up his phone and turned toward him.

“She’s at my house, Kyle –my son – said she just arrived and is talking to Tess, my ward.” Jim grabbed his own coat and opened the door for Jack. 

“Liz and Tess are friends?” Jack followed Jim to his SUV and climbed in.

“Sort of?” Jim frowned, “You know teens everything is complicated.” Jack could tell Jim didn’t believe a word he was saying but nodded his assent anyways.

“Well other than having been a teen once, no – I have no experience.” Jim looked startled for a moment, visibly colored and turned the car on. 

“My house isn’t far from here, but we’ll wait for Liz to finish talking. I know you’re worried but she’d been so damn quiet since the funeral…”

Jack looked out the window, “Losing your entire family isn’t easy. I don’t plan on anything other than introducing myself, taking her home, getting her to eat something and making her rest.” For an odd moment he wished Gwen was with them, she was better at relating to people – figuring out just what to say, she was the most human, human he’d ever known. “I don’t have the right to censure her for anything other than not letting someone know she was safe and I won’t bring that up till tomorrow.” Jack turned back to look at Jim one again as they pulled into his drive. “Besides I expect Ianto will guilt her into never doing this again five seconds after meeting her. It’s his specialty.”

Jim laughed, “His specialty?”

“Yeah, doesn’t matter who you are he makes you tea and turns on the charm allthewhile laying on the guilt making you never, ever want to have cause to let him down again.” Jack climbed out of the SUV, “This I know from personal experience.”


End file.
